Brighter then sunshine
by XxTypoMasterxX
Summary: Song Fic in Eiri's point of view as he whatches Shuichi sleep and thinks about their relationship. Song used is Brighter then Sunshine by Aqualung


_Hello! Omg I haven't written a story I sooo long! well I was kind of busy and couldn't upload anything on my comp till now cuz it was going weird on me, but its ok now!Oh, I've changed my pen name to XxTypoMasterxX lol I make so many typos that my fiends thought It would fit. Well this story is going to be in Yuki's Pov with Aqualung's song Brighter than sunshine! Well…enjoy! _

_Disclamer: I do not own gravitation, if I did I would be rich and live in a big nice house! _

_I never understood before I never knew what love was for. _

_my heart was broke, my head was sore, what a feeling._

_Tied up in ancient history I didn't believe in destiny,_

_I look up you're standing next to me. What a feeling. _

It has been 3 years since I got to together with shuichi, ever since then I couldn't be happier. He's stuck by my side despite all that we both went through; he always kept his smile. He's so beautiful; the way he sleeps, his smile, I love everything about him. He makes me fell complete like no one else could. Unlike him I was always afraid to love…. Watching him sleep and knowing he will always be there seems unreal. Sometimes I wake up to make sure he's by my side, that it wasn't a dream; that he will always be there like he says he will.

What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
Brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
suddenly you're mine  
And it's brighter than sunshine

Then I realize, he will always be there and never leave me. He is mine, only mine and I am forever his. We will always be together; nothing can ever tear us apart, I'll make sure of that. 

I never saw it happening  
I'd given up and given in  
I just couldn't take the hurt again  
What a feeling

I didn't have the strength to fight  
Suddenly you seemed so right  
Me and you  
What a feeling

I never knew I could be so lucky as to have him by my side. Ever since Kitazawa I didn't want to be close to anyone ever again but then he came along. I was mean to him; I tried so hard to get him away from me. When I first met himI felt something, a feeling I couldn't quite name. As the days went by and he came to see me I felt those feelings getting stronger. I didn't want to feel anything for anyone but shuichi was different. Know matter how hard I tried to push him away, how mean I was; he never left. He came back each time and told me how much he wanted to be with me and for a second I thought maybe it would be alright if I loved him.

_  
What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
It's brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine  
_

I overcame my fears with him by my side promising never to let go. Now I don't care what others might think of us being together, were happy and that's all that counts. Sure some people where against us being together, mainly Tohma and Mika, but that doesn't matter. They got over it and accepted are feelings for one another. I'm glad, but even if they hadn't I know I would have stayed with him know matter what. _  
_

_It's brighter than the sun  
It's brighter than the sun  
It's brighter than the sun, sun, shine. _

_Love will remain a mystery  
But give me your hand and you will see  
Your heart is keeping time with me _

Its true, love really makes you do the craziest things. If he asked me to fly half way across the world just to see him I would be there in a heartbeat. I would give my life for him and he would give his life for me. I would do anything just to see him smile, although I would never tell him that. Sure, over the years I kept pretending that I didn't care as much as I really did but it's all changed. Now I know that really do care about him and even if I may seem like a softie at times nothing matters, as long as his he always holds my heart.

_What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
It's brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine _

I got a feeling in my soul ...

I got a feeling in my soul that we will always be together. I know one thing now, one thing that will never change, I love you Shuichi Shindou.


End file.
